Wrapped Around Her Finger
by infinite beauty
Summary: A series of ficlets about how Lenalee has the rest of the DGrayMan characters completely under her control. To be read as a whole or seperately. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

**Allen**

Allen was sweet and charming and blushed when her skirt slid higher than appropriate. He followed Lenalee around like a puppy, and she rewarded him with smiles and friendly touches. Komui had pulled her aside and told her that if she must marry – but please don't because it would break his heart if she left him! – but if she _absolutely must_ marry, he would rather she married a guy like Allen. Lenalee had agreed, and the next time she saw the white haired exorcist, she took care to sit extra close.

**Rabi**

The general consensus at Headquarters was that if it was pretty and female, Rabi would lust after it. Hell, sometimes it didn't even have to be female, as evidenced by his obsession with both Kanda and Allen. However, Lenalee held a certain power over him. When given the choice between spending time with her and the new Finder girl with the awesome chest, he would inevitably choose her, even if it was just to do something simple like help to make sure her brother actually bathed or slept. A simple smile, a laugh, a little extra sway of her hips, and Rabi was hers to do whatever she pleased.

**Kanda**

Kanda simply did not _do_ the romance scene. Or at least that is what people believed, until they saw him sitting at the canteen, a smiling Lenalee leaning against his side. What was more surprising was how happy he looked, the scowl on his face was barely noticeable today, and he even managed to talk normally with Lenalee. She made sure their hands brushed as she reached for her glass of water, and a tiny smirk graced her face as his eyes widened and he turned a pale shade of pink.

**Bak-Chan**

When Lenalee found Bak-chan's 'collection' she hadn't been very surprised. Surprised, perhaps, at the sheer _number_ of photographs he had of her, but not that he _had_ photographs of her. Watching the blond break out into hives and alternately yell at her not to look and mutter that he was really going to have to hide his photo collection if people kept bumping into him, Lenalee made a decision.

"Bak-chan," she said earnestly, "would you like me to take you to the sick bay? You don't look at all well." Bak-chan stuttered and 'um'-ed for a moment before Lenalee grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

By the time they reached the sick bay, Lenalee had 'tripped' no less than three times on the stairs, requiring Bak-chan to catch her, and the poor man had to be sedated.

**River**

River looked up from his large stack of paperwork to see Lenalee sitting in the chair in the corner of his office.

"Oh, Lenalee," he said, smiling. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm fine River," she said, lifting a mug of cocoa, "I'm enjoying watching you work. Just pretend that I'm not here." She tilted her head, smiling sweetly, and butterflies appeared in his stomach. He bent his head over the paper he was currently working on, scribbling furiously and hoping that Komui didn't walk in.

Several minutes later he heard Lenalee rise and walk over to his desk, where she stood behind his chair, watching him work. Her long hair swung forward and tickled his neck, making him uncomfortably aware of her presence.

"Um, Lenalee, could you not stand behind me?" he asked, turning in his seat to face her. She blinked at him, looking startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you," Lenalee said, wide eyed. However, there was a certain look in her eye that led him to believe that she _had_ meant to. "It was nice seeing you River," she went on, resting a light hand on his shoulder, "maybe you and I can spend some more time together another time." And with that, she was gone, leaving only a light tingling in his shoulder.

**Crowley**

Crowley never thought that he would get over Eliade. In his mind there was no-one who could compare to her, nor would there ever be. Still, Lenalee Li was slowly worming her way into his heart. The way she was always willing to help out anyone who needed help, the way that she truly cared about her friends, the way that her pigtails would fall over her shoulder, all combined to make her more present in his thoughts than was perhaps appropriate.

Lenalee was always especially helpful to him, making sure that he was never lonely, checking to see if he had enough Akuma blood to keep him going, and generally making sure that he was comfortable. He had to admit that the fresh flowers in his room weren't necessary (although they did smell very nice) and he sometimes couldn't find his coat because she was having it cleaned (which of course was too kind), but she was so intent on making feel better after hearing about Eliade that he couldn't tell her that he did not actually _need_ all this help. He had tried once or twice, but each time she had _looked_ at him with those dark eyes and he couldn't get the words out. So she continued to give him little gifts and favors in an effort to help him get over Eliade, and he continued to think about their similarities until one day, he thought 'Lenalee' before 'Eliade'.

**Miranda**

Upon their return to the Black Order, Miranda found herself in the company of Lenalee more and more. It seemed that the other girl was overjoyed to have another girl around that she could talk with, rather than spending most of her time with the boys. The two would often talk until all hours of the night, and Miranda was never as happy as when she was spending time with the younger exorcist.

When Lenalee slept over for the first time, Miranda didn't think very much of it. After all, they were friends, right? The second and third times were all right as well. But when Lenalee was sleeping in Miranda's room as much as her own, Miranda started to wonder what was going on. She decided that they would have to talk.

However, when she walked into her room that night to find Lenalee already in her pajamas, sitting on the spare bed with an enormous smile on her face and Miranda's favorite brand of chocolate, she supposed that _one_ more night wouldn't hurt.

**Rhode**

It was over. The Earl had won the war. In a fit of generosity he had granted the remaining Noahs each a member of the Black Order as a toy. The rest were to be slaughtered.

Rhode, upon seeing Lenalee, had smiled her cruel smile and taken the frightened exorcist by the hand.

"This is the one I want," she said. "A pretty doll to play with. We'll have lots of fun together." The Earl smiled and Lenalee cried as she was taken away from her friends.

She never found out who had survived; never found out if her brother was alive. She was trapped in Rhode's apartments, her clothes changed several times a day for her mistress's amusement.

Sometimes she spoke with Rhode, and they would talk of candies, of books, of brothers, as if one was not held against her will. Most often though, Lenalee would sit in silence as Rhode cooed over her soft skin, her dark hair, the way the thin silk showed off her long legs. It was torture as Rhode stroked her hair (now long again), and spoke of the world outside. Lenalee hated the other girl with a passion.

Yet, when there is only one face that is available, even if you hate it, you long to see it when it is not there. So Lenalee found herself missing Rhode when she was alone in the room, wishing that the spiky-haired Noah was there to talk with. It was a terrible relationship, but it was the only thing she had, so she clung to it. Maybe someday, Rhode would let something slip, and she would be free, but until then, Rhode was all Lenalee had.


End file.
